1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medicine dispensing systems, and particularly to a medical safety box.
2. Description of the Related Art
An important healthcare issue is clinical errors in medication administration that sometimes occur in hospitals and clinics. Nurses, who are often in charge of supplying the inpatients with their prescribed medications, injections, or simple operations, are often subject to mistakes, confusing one patient with another. Many errors and mistakes can occur, and wrongful administration could cause disastrous consequences to those patients, leading to worsening of illness and, in the worst case scenario, death. These mistakes can occur due to the fact that nurses that administer these drugs might be too relaxed and take their duty too easily, which can cause mix-ups of drugs. A solution to deal with this problem is to limit access to these drugs in such a way that specific drugs are given to the respective patient.
Thus, a medical safety box solving the aforementioned problems is desired.